


Happier

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [15]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be a rebound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff and stuff. <3

It wasn't a big surprise that Aoba had chosen Mink in the end.

Koujaku had seen the signs since junior year. How Aoba would glance over at the senior now and again when they walked the campus, or how he would bring Mink up into a conversation casually whenever he talked to Koujaku or Mizuki, blushing all the while. The signs had been so obvious but Koujaku had really turned a blind eye to them. He didn't want to believe that Aoba wanted to date Mink -- not that Mink was a bad guy or anything.

"Cheer up, Koujaku. At least Aoba is happy right?"

Mizuki patted his friend's back as they sat at the bar. It had been a week since Aoba told them that he was now dating Mink, and honestly Koujaku was less than happy about it. Sure, Aoba was allowed to love whoever he wanted, but for some reason the older man always hoped that his childhood friend would realize his feelings and choose him instead.

What a foolish thought.

"Yeah I guess," Koujaku said dryly as he drank his shot. It burned his throat in a soothing way, the taste bitter. Slamming down his glass, Koujaku asked for another and looked around. The bar a few streets down from the university was surprisingly packed almost every other night. It was popular hang-out for people of all ages; Koujaku had seen both classmates and teachers every once in a while but kept it to himself. The bar was a place to relax and forget about troubling things at the time -- like the current issue now.

"Aah, really man, cheer up! There's plenty of people looking for love here."

"Good for them."

"Haaa..."

"Ah, it's Mizuki-san!"

Koujaku and Mizuki looked up as someone squeezed in-between them. He had to be an underclassmen, but Koujaku recognized the white hair and bright pink eyes immediately -- he had passed by the kid more than once everyday on the way to class, and sometimes he saw him hanging around Mizuki and Aoba or Mink.

"Clear? How did you get in?" Mizuki asked, lowering his voice slightly so that the bartender didn't overhear. "You know that you have to be 21 to get in here!"

Clear blushed, looking both sheepish and ashamed.

"I know... b-but Noiz-san comes here all the time and so..."

"... You wanted to hang with him. Clear, that kid is bad news."

"Who's bad news?" Koujaku asked over his drink, feeling out of the loop now.

"Some new transfer student. He started classes a few weeks ago I think," Mizuki replied with a displeased look. "I've seen him around. He looks like a troublemaker if you ask me."

"Uwaaah, so mean, Mizuki-san! Noiz-san is actually very nice and kind and also very smart! He helps me with everything and --"

"What are you saying now?"

"Ah, Noiz-san!" Clear cried out excitedly, hugging the younger male. Suddenly feeling curious, Koujaku peered at Noiz on the sly, trying to see what was so exciting.

The kid was the shortest in the whole group, with loose fitting black pants and a bright green shirt with green and black shoes to match. His hair was covered by a dark green beanie, but what really caught Koujaku's eye was all the piercings. The older man couldn't believe it. The kid looked like... like...

"What the hell? Are you some junkie brat or something?"

Noiz glared at Koujaku then, green eyes gleaming in the club lighting.

"That's rich coming from an old man like you. I bet you only come here for drinks cause your looks couldn't possibly get you anything else."

"Why you --!"

"Noiz-san!" Clear interjected as Koujaku stood up. "That wasn't very nice at all! Koujaku-san comes here to have fun like you do!"

"..."

Noiz huffed then and walked away without a second glance. Clear waited until he disappeared into the crowd before giving an apologetic smile to Mizuki and Koujaku before hurrying after him. The two friends sat in silence for a moment, listening to the thumping of the music.

Mizuki whistled lowly. "That kid has one hell of mouth."

"More like he's full of shit," Koujaku grumbled, taking another shot. He wasn't sure why, but Noiz was able to get under his skin quickly without even trying. Maybe he was drunk or very bothered, but whatever the case Koujaku didn't want to see the shitty kid ever again if he could help it.

-

Koujaku saw Noiz the next day.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

He'd tried keeping his cool since day one, just seeing it as mere coincidence, but when he found the younger man popping in at the same lunchtime and even in the same restroom, Koujaku snapped.

"Are you fucking following me now?!" Koujaku shouted one evening while walking back to his dorm, Noiz walking close behind. "Don't you have better things to do, like studying or homework? Go torture someone else!"

Noiz shrugged, re-adjusting his backpack. It was the only response he would give no matter what Koujaku said. Sighing in defeat, Koujaku continued walking them both to his dorm. He was unsure of what to do, or what Noiz even wanted from him. Surely nothing friendly, seeing as he made that clear the first time they met.

"... Do you stay by yourself?" Noiz asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Koujaku raised his eyebrows. "Not exactly, no. Mizuki is my roommate, but he attends to... other matters usually, so I'm basically by myself. If that makes sense."

"..."

Noiz doesn't reply, and Koujaku quietly wonders if that's good or not.

-

"Wait a sec... he sucked your dick?"

Mizuki looked over his coffee, brows furrowed. He had a conflicted expression, something stuck between shock and disbelief. Koujaku couldn't exactly blame him; he was still trying to piece it all together himself.

"... I want to do you a favor."

That's what Noiz had said last night, but Koujaku should've known better. The kid was slick, that was for sure. He wasn't sure what made him come undone so quickly -- maybe the situation itself or Noiz's tongue or... something.

"I know it seems very weird, but he did it okay? He did it and it was very... very good actually," Koujaku admitted with a slight blush. "I know I haven't had any in a moment, but I know good head when I get it. He's mouthy in more ways than one."

"Eww, okay, I get it." Mizuki grimaced. "I don't want to hear about your sex life, Koujaku."

"Then please spare from yours and Clear's!"

"That's different! We love each other. You and that kid just... hit it off. How do you know he wants to do it again?"

"I don't."

"Well? Would you do it again?"

"... Maybe."

"... Koujaku. You are fucking helpless."

-

Noiz continued doing Koujaku "favors".

They usually did it in the older man's dorm, but sometimes if Noiz was feeling more adventurous and daring he would please Koujaku in places that made the older man blush just thinking about it. As much as he loved his education and reputation, Koujaku had to admit that he was having fun as well.

Noiz was troublesome, but he was also just as interesting.

"I'm in the Computer Engineering program. I transferred from Germany," Noiz said one day after another rendezvous. He sat on the floor while Koujaku sat on the bed, fixing his clothes. "The programs back home were fine, but I wanted to get away from my family. We don't exactly get along. That's why I want to better myself and live on my own, even though money isn't an issue."

"Ah, I see." Koujaku said. "You must be pretty smart to study such a thing."

"It's the best thing to do. Only wimps do something dumb, like style hair."

"... I'm studying for that!"

"My point exactly."

-

They don't put a name on whatever they're doing.

"Koujaku, I haven't seen you in weeks! How have you been? I asked about you the other day when I was talking to Mizuki. He said something about you finding a new interest but I didn't understand what he meant."

"Ah... It's nothing, Aoba."

Koujaku smiled at his childhood friend as they sat in the cafeteria. Another reason Noiz proved to be a decent companion was because he distracted Koujaku's thoughts from straying to Aoba. Not that he actually thought about Aoba as much anymore. His mind just suddenly... stopped doing it.

"Eh? Well anyway, Mink and I were wondering when you wanted to hang-out," Aoba said with a smile. "There's so many places around town, but it'd be better with friends. I'll invite Mizuki and Clear too -- did you know they were dating now?"

"Ah, yeah," Koujaku said, caught off-guard by the invitation. "Listen, Aoba, I would love to go but I can't. Being the fifth wheel would be embarrassing don't you think?"

"Fifth wheel? You wouldn't be the fifth wheel!"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I'll be there."

Startled, Koujaku and Aoba looked up to see Noiz standing before them with folded arms. His face was blank as always, but Koujaku noticed the subtle hostility towards Aoba -- because he didn't know him or the situation between him and Koujaku (which was probably for the best right?).

Aoba looked back and forth between them.

"Koujaku? Is this your... new interest?"

"Uh..." Koujaku can't form the words.

"I am," Noiz replied. "Just let me know where to meet you and we'll be there."

"..." Aoba looked at Koujaku again, suddenly confused. The older man sputtered then, standing up and flailing his arms dramatically.

"W-wait a second! You can't just waltz into a private conversation and invite yourself to an event! That's rude and uncute!"

"I don't really care, and you weren't much help gaping like an idiot."

"You shitty little --!"

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll make plans."

Aoba smiled at Noiz and Koujaku cheerfully before standing up and taking his tray. He nodded to his friend and walked off, leaving him and Noiz alone. Koujaku wondered what Aoba was thinking and feeling right then.

-

"... Hey."

"What?" Koujaku looked up from one of his many hairstyling magazines and at Noiz, who was sitting on the floor fiddling with his laptop. Aoba had messaged Koujaku that they would be hanging out this weekend -- all six of them ("Three couples! How romantic!" Clear had chimed earlier that day). For now though, Koujaku let the kid keep him company in his dorm for the night. There was no need to go to the bar or anything; Noiz's company was surprisingly fine.

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Old man."

"... I won't say."

"..."

Noiz slammed the laptop close before hopping onto the bed. He loomed over Koujaku, his face unreadable. Koujaku stood by his answer; the past was the past, and he was finally breaking from it day by day. Noiz leaned in and kissed him softly, so quick Koujaku barely felt it.

"... You shouldn't like someone that makes you feel bad."

"Yeah?" Koujaku snorted. "You're still young. Love is a very strange and painful thing. You'll see."

Noiz shrugged. "All I see is an old man and few possibilities."

"Fuck you."

Koujaku grinned as Noiz smirked, tugging at his waistline.

He wasn't sure what Noiz meant by that or what feelings he still had for Aoba. Sure, he loved him and he always would. But now Aoba had Mink, and he had Noiz (for now) so why should it matter what he felt? Being Noiz wasn't so bad now... maybe staying with him would be a great idea, Koujaku thought. So what if it was merely physical now? They could grow if they really wanted to.

"Yes," Koujaku moaned as he felt Noiz's hot mouth and tongue and himself soaring, soaring, soaring. "Yes, yes, yes."

He was feeling happier every moment.


End file.
